


Untitled Captain Canary Ficlet 4

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Marooned.





	

Snart was leaning against the wall when Sara exited the medbay. 

“How’s your arm?” he asked quietly. 

“Gideon says it’ll be fine. Won’t even leave a scar…not like that matters.” 

He reached out and caught her hand. “It matters to me. I‘m sorry.” 

“Not your fault.” 

“Yeah, it is.” 

Sara tugged lightly on Len’s hand, pulling him closer. “You are not his keeper.” 

“But I am. We all know he’s not the sharpest knife in the drawer. He took care of me all those years ago, and I’ve been taking care of him ever since.” 

“Mick is a grown person, and he makes his own decisions. This is all on him.” 

“He **_burned_** you.” 

“Not as bad as he burned you, I think.”  



End file.
